Of Tornadoes and Butterflies
by TheCareBear
Summary: AU. Pricefield. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, you know. But you couldn't keep your nose out of other people's business, Maxine Caulfield; quite like Rachel in that regard. No matter. Your interruptions were but a small hiccup in my plan, and with your friend dead, there is nothing you can do to stop me."


**I own nothing. Everything belongs to Dontnod Entertainment**

 **A/N...**

 **So, I love Life is Strange, even though I was dissatisfied with the ending. So, like with Mass Effect before it, I've decided to write my own. I don't know how long this is gonna be, but given my track record with stories, it will be very long. :p**

 **Please read and review, it helps me to help you.**

 **Super warning: There is a beginning part of a rape scene in here. Nothing is detailed, but it could be a trigger for some people. Do not expect a rape story to accompany this piece! Other than that, there is mentions of drugs, murder, and language.**

* * *

Max Caulfield groans as her eyes open and vision returns to her. Blinking, she struggles to remember what happened as she reaches a hand up to her forehead. However, just as her fingers graze her skin, she realizes that her hands are bound together. Startled out of her stupor, she jerks upright, her eyes dancing around.

She is in the Dark Room, she realizes with her stomach sinking. Her body trembles as the memories flood back and she lets out a quiet sob for Chloe. Her sobbing alerts the other person in the room to her wakefulness and they turn around to greet the Time Traveler with a sickening smile.

"Ah, Max Caulfield; awake at last," a velvet-like voice says, with poison dripping off its words.

"Mark," Max snarls, her eyes—though brimming with tears—glare at her teacher with such ferocity that Mr. Jefferson takes a hesitant step back, before cocking his head to the side quickly and straightening once more.

"That's 'Mr. Jefferson' to you," Jefferson sneers and says in an authoritarian tone. "Kids these days," he continues, pacing back and forth before her, "no clue of what respect is. You're far too defiant. You must strive to be more . . ." he stops speaking and pacing suddenly, before slowly turning his head towards Max. He chuckles and smiles like he is laughing at a joke only he understands. "Innocent," he purrs, flicking his eyes up and down Max's body.

"F-fuck that," Max says, stumbling over her words, as she tries fruitlessly to back away from the predatory gaze of her teacher. "I-I know how you like your i-innocence, _Mark._ "

Mr. Jefferson narrows his eyes at Max and stares coldly into her eyes for several moments. Then, suddenly, he smiles and pushes up his glasses. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, you know. But you couldn't keep your nose out of other people's business, Maxine Caulfield; quite like Rachel in that regard. No matter. Your interruptions were but a small hiccup in my plan and with your friend dead, there is nothing you can do to stop me." He smirks and steps away from her, turning his back and fiddling with the drugs on the table.

"Oh yea," Max mumbles as she raises her right hand. "I've got something up my sleeve." She focuses on her hand and tries to rewind time. However, she feels her powers being held back by another force and she flexes her arm muscles, trying to overcome the mysterious force.

"Oh, I should mention," Jefferson says as he turns his head to the side, "your little 'time trick' won't work in here." He turns around fully with a syringe between his fingers. He motions around the bunker with his free hand. "Thanks to the Prescotts, this bunker has been outfitted with anti-slipping technology." Mr. Jefferson smiles and takes a step towards her. "It's funny you know; how little you understand of your gift. Even Rachel had a better retention rate than you and look where she ended up." He takes another step towards Max, until he is towering over the frightened girl. Kneeling, he roughly grabs her bound hands and forces them down, exposing the veins in the crook of her elbow.

Max whimpers as Mr. Jefferson slides the tip of the syringe slowly up her arm. He slips the tip through her tender flesh and is just about to press down on the plunger with his thumb when his phone buzzes away on the table. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Mr. Jefferson stands and places the syringe on the table. Flipping open the disposable phone with a grunt, Mark answers the call gruffly. "What?" he says annoyed. He stands listening for several moments, turning his back to Max. "No. You will get that slut and bring her to the Dark Room." Looking down, Mark picks at his fingernails, momentarily distracted from Max behind him.

Seizing this as her moment, Max searches around for something to cut her bindings. Next to her is a rolling trolley that holds various pieces of medical equipment, camera lenses, her diary, and some sickening photos of her. Scooting along her butt, she inches closer to the trolley and reaches out to grasp at anything within reach. However, before she can reach anything, a pair of hands roughly grabs her and tosses her away, slamming her into the opposite wall.

"Stupid little cunt," Mark seethes in anger. Picking up the groaning Max, Mark Jefferson slams her against the wall again, pressing his body up close to hers and his face inches from her own. "You actually thought I'd be stupid enough to leave a knife just lying around? What do you think this is, Max? A video game? A piece of fiction where everything goes perfect for the heroine?" Chuckling, Mark pulls Max away from the wall and tosses her back onto the ground in front of the sofa. Max groans in pain and rolls onto her side, trying to shield herself from the fury of the psychopath before her.

Seeing his former student curling up in a ball in a desperate attempt to escape him awoke something within the art teacher. Calming down, he chuckles softly and steps towards Max, with a swagger in his step. Leaning over to the trolley, he pulls out a fresh set of latex gloves and a condom. Placing the wrapped condom between his teeth, Mark dons the new gloves with a snap of the latex. When Max looks up at Mark, her eyes widen in fear.

"Please no!" She screams as unbuckles his belt and pulls down his zipper with purposed slowness. "Please, don't do this!" She scoots back, trying to escape from the gloved hand of her teacher as he latches onto her jeaned leg. "Mr. Jefferson, no!" She struggles against him, trying to toss his weight off of her frail form. "Please, no!" She trembles in fear, tears streaming down her face as Mark grabs the full syringe from the trolley and places the tip on her delicate skin.

"You'll feel a . . . little pinch," Mark Jefferson whispers into Max's ear. He thrusts the tip of the syringe into Max's arm and presses down on the plunger, flooding her body with muscle relaxing drugs. However, he stops about halfway down, ensuring that Max would be conscious enough to experience what he plans to do next. Normally, his test subjects are knocked out by the time the rape begins. But since Max Caulfield had especially nosy and nearly screwed up his delicately laid plans, Mark Jefferson has decided to screw with the little time-traveler.

He knew that he was going to take a risk by keeping her conscious during her rape, but his lust for the lithe girl clouded his judgment and by the time he removed Max's jeans, he knew that there was no turning back. Besides, with the sound of that storm outside, Mark did not think that the little time-traveler would survive in the place that he would dump her. And if she did, then he was a fully grown adult while she was nothing more than a child. She is as innocent and courageous as a butterfly, whose wings are ripped apart in a summer storm. What could she possibly do to him?


End file.
